


Do you wanna get married?

by speedrunner



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedrunner/pseuds/speedrunner
Summary: It's a regular night with Catra and Adora just lazing around the living room and then a question comes up.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 140





	Do you wanna get married?

“Do you wanna get married?” Adora hears from the side of the recliner she’s sitting in.

She sees Catra laying fully stretched on the couch looking back at her. She’s wearing a plain white t-shirt and with burgundy shorts, while Adora is donning a navy blue tank top and white sweatpants. They’ve been living together for quite a while now. Never a dull moment between them. And a love that’s never dwindled either.

“Where’d that come from?” Adora asks.

Catra gives a bit of a shrug.

“Dunno” she replies back “I was looking at you and it just slipped out of my mouth” she looks away a bit shyly.

Adora always thought she was the cutest when she spoke earnestly.

“Catra are you saying you’re in love with me?” Adora says and puts a hand on her chest feigning surprise.

Catra rolls her eyes then closes them rolling onto her side on the couch. She’s not actually mad, but sometimes she kind of just likes to pout. Though she wouldn’t admit it.

Adora is still looking at her as she rolls to the side and she stands up and heads towards the couch. It’s not the biggest couch in Etheria, but Adora makes the executive decision to lay down and cuddle with her pouting girlfriend.

She lays down next to Catra and puts her arm over her side finding one of her hands and intertwining them together. She immediately feels her girlfriend loosen up and relax against her chest. She’s feels Catra’s tail curl around her leg, and she smiles to herself.

Throughout everything they find comfort within one another’s arms.

Catra has spent so much of her life not being able to express her love for the person she cares about. Maybe because she’s never had an example shown to her to on just how to do that.

Adora on the other hand is constantly learning to take herself into account in any situation and allowing herself to let her own wants come forth.

Their shared upbringing together had been a battle that left lasting scars. If there is one thing they are grateful for it’s having someone to lean on and being able to understand each other (though that one came with a bit more talking through their feelings).

At the end of it all they were able to come together and share their love and be loved in return.

“You know there are times where you’re actually insufferable."

“You wouldn’t have it any other way."

Catra lets go of Adora’s hand and turns herself around to meet Adora’s eyes. Adora’s hand immediately goes to the back of Catra’s head and starts to scratch a little. Purrs can be heard from Catra indicating how comfortable she is with the situation.

“You might be right about something” Catra says and then she smiles “for once” she finishes.

Adora chuckles a little and gives Catra a kiss on her forehead.

“You know” Adora starts “I don’t think there was a time in my life where I really thought about what I wanted” Adora starts to stare off and Catra listens intently.

“You really helped teach me that I belong here with my friends and I deserve to want and be loved” She continues “ I know that I’ll still do everything in my power to help the people I love, but it doesn’t have to be at the cost of my everything.”

Catra brings up her hand the blonde’s face and strokes her cheek.

“Well if we’re gonna be sappy then you helped me too” Catra begins “Letting my feelings be shown and expressing that to someone has never been easy for me. A couple people helped push me along the way, but if it wasn’t for you, I don’t think I would have been pushed far enough to really let them out. I mean you never gave up on me, even when you had every reason to” she finishes.

Adora looks at her with love and stars in her eyes and says.

“Both of us have a lot to learn as we continue our lives together huh.”

“Continue?” Catra replies, ears perked up.

“Well yea didn’t you just ask me to marry you?” Adora says playfully “Believe me there was never a chance that I was going to say no Catra.” She ends her sentence with a smile on her face.

Catra looks back at Adora wondering how they made it through everything with their love being at the center of it all.

“I love you” Catra blurts out.

To think Adora’s smile couldn’t get wider would be wrong. She looks at Catra as if her world is right in front of her.

“I love you too” Adora breathes out and gives Catra a soft kiss on the lips.

It’s never tiring hearing those words from the one you love the most.

They stay like that. Catra’s head laying on Adora’s chest with her tail wrapped around her leg. And Adora’s hand stroking Catra’s short hair. They don’t feel the need to move and they fall asleep on the couch until the next morning.

* * *

The next morning Adora wakes up first reminiscing about last nights events. The couch isn’t always the most comfortable place to sleep on, but it didn’t hurt her back so she feels fine as she stands up making sure not to wake up girlfriend? Fiancé? Fiancé.

She heads toward the kitchen grabs a glass of water and some cereal and sits down at the table. The dining room and the living room are practically the same space and she sees Catra beginning to wake up and look for her.

“Over here” Adora calls over to her “Good morning” she has a small smile on her face.

Catra sleepily smiles back “Mornin’” she manages to say with a croaky voice.

“We still got some extra cereal if you wanna grab some.”

Catra nods and makes her way to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. She sits down next to Adora and a comfortable silence takes over the room as they eat together.

“You know for a second there I thought you were reading my mind” Adora speaks out of nowhere.

“Why?” Catra’s ears twitch a little in curiousity.

“I was thinking about marrying you too when you asked” Adora blushes as the words come out.

Catra has a sly smile on her face as she says:

“Adora are you saying you’re in love with me?”

Adora lightly smacks Catra’s arm and they both start laughing. The kind of laugh that comes from the heart. No matter what they will always have the ability to tease each other.

Probably one of the benefits of having the love of your life also happen to be your best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm speedrunner and this is just a little something based upon what Noelle and Molly said in their livestream on how Adora and Catra would propose. The idea was very cute and I wanted to write a little something about it. Thanks for checking it out. Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
